All Good Things Come To An End
by roguepixie04
Summary: Set after X3, Bobby and Rogue take their relationship to a new level. But what happens when, 6 years later, Rogue's mutation returns, and hurts the person she loves most in the world? How it came to be...
1. Prologue

All Good Things Come To An End 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any X-men characters they are the property of Marvel and Fox, except for Little Jeanie and Dr Mary Ross, who belong to my imagination. NO TOUCHY PLS! but do R&R it makes me SMILE **

Prologue: Blue-eyed Baby

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!" The little girl turned a wobbly cartwheel on the soft grass. Her chestnut brown hair fell down to her shoulders in loose waves, and her bright blue eyes sparkled as a woman nearby applauded loudly. The woman, who had long brown hair with white streaks at the front, glanced at the wristwatch on her pale, thin wrist.

"Ok sugah, bedtime. Daddy's in the kitchen, go tell him to take you upstairs and read you Sleeping Beauty, ok? Goodnight honey."

The little girl turned towards the big, ivy-covered house and started to run towards the door. Then she stopped, and ran back into her mother's arms.

"I love you Mommy," whispered the little girl.

The woman sighed.

"I love you too baby. Very, very much. Gimme a kiss, and I'll come up and tuck you in."

The little girl planted a wet, sticky kiss-the kind only children can give-on her mother's cheek. Suddenly her body went limp and floppy.

"Sugah, you're gonna drown me-Honey? Jeanie!"

The woman laid her daughter's body out on the grass. Her eyes were closed, her lips blue, and her breathing shallow.

"Oh God! Jeanie, honey, wake up! Wake up Jean! Oh God, oh God, I knew it couldn't last…"

**More to come…if you like-have already written next 2 chapters-but require reviews before posting…..pretty please with a cherry on top! **


	2. Gloves Off

Chapter 1: Gloves Off

**Disclaimer: I do not any X-men characters except Jeanie and Dr Ross**

"Rogue, this isn't what I wanted," said Bobby. But his eyes betrayed him. He was thrilled really. Finally, he, like every other teenage guy, could touch his girlfriend. Hold her hand in class, at lunch, kiss her good morning and goodnight, hug her when she felt down.

"No, it's what I wanted," replied Rogue. "I couldn't bear to be alone anymore."

"Rogue…I…I…"

"Shh.." She slid her bare hand into his and squeezed it. Then, closing her eyes, she leant in and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Bobby clenched his fists, waiting for the sharp pain and tensing of his muscles. When none came, he remembered, and his heart soared. He kissed her back, hard.

They stood there for a while, lip-locked, enjoying the alien feeling of painless contact.

Rogue put her hands around Bobby's waist and he ran his fingers through her hair. Then his hand moved down her neck, over her shoulder, brushed her left breast, and down to her waist. He paused, letting his hand rest for a moment. He looked at Rogue, and she smiled coyly.

Within minutes their clothes lay crumpled on the floor. Bobby lay Rogue down on the bed gently, as if she were a china doll.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"I am if you are." Then she lay back and closed her eyes.

When it was over, they lay side by side.

"Wow," said Rogue, finally.

"Wow," said Bobby.

"Hey, make up your own exclamations!" she cried, hitting him playfully with a pillow.

"Argh, someone, help mee!"

Just then the door burst in and Kitty ran in.

"Bobby, are you ok? I heard-OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS!"

She rushed out of the room, tomato red, mumbling something about "damn doors need locks."

Rogue and Bobby stared at each other for a second, before bursting into fits of laughter. When they had finally stopped, Rogue sighed, lying her head on Bobby's chest.

"Bobby?"

"Hmm…"

"I love you…"  
Bobby was startled. Had she just said the L word? Fireworks exploded inside him. Nothing, nothing at all could make this moment better.

"I love you too, Rogue." And he kissed her again.

When they finally got out of bed, Rogue scrambled around the floor, looking for her clothes. She picked up her pair of black satin gloves.

"I am never wearing a pair of gloves again in my life."

"What are you gonna do with them all?" asked Bobby.

"I dunno. Save 'em, give 'em to charity, hell I might have a ritual burning. Waddya think?"

Bobby laughed.

"Better check with Storm on that one, she might think she had another Pyro on her hands."

Rogue pulled on her underwear and jeans, and her sky-blue t-shirt. She bit her lower lip pensively.

"Bobby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Bobby, busy searching for his pants.

"Do you…do you prefer Kitty to me?"

Bobby sat up.

"Jesus, Rogue, whatever gave you that idea?"

Rogue couldn't help saying it.

"I…I saw you two ice-skating before I left…"

Her voice trailed off, as Bobby shook his head in disbelief.

"Aw, Rogue…Kitty, she's, well, a friend. A good friend, that's all. She was feeling homesick for snow and ice, so I tried to cheer her up. That's what friends _are_ supposed to do, isn't it?"

Rogue nodded her head, though she still looked unconvinced.

"Besides," Bobby continued. "I didn't just lose my virginity to Kitty Pryde, did I?"

He pulled her to his bare chest and Rogue lay her head there, listening to the regular beat of Bobby's heart. It felt soothing, safe, and peaceful. She heard a whisper in her ear.

"I love you Rogue. I would never hurt you, ever."

**Note: R&R! I am a dementor who thrives off reviews! **


	3. Only Logan

Chapter 2:  Only Logan.

**Disclaimer: Again, to my great pity, I must profess that I own none of the X-men, except Dr Mary Ross, who belongs to the bowels of my imagination. **

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Bobby Drake sleepily opened one eye to see a naked brunette with white bangs bouncing up and down on his chest. His other eye snapped open. Boy, was he awake.

"Why?" he said, peering at his alarm clock. "It's only 7:15."

"But its Tuesday!"

Bobby's face was a blank.

"So?"

"Tuesday is fry-up day! And I wanna get down there before Logan devours everything!"

Bobby groaned. He couldn't stomach bacon and sausages in the morning, but Rogue seemed to live off the stuff.

"Umm, you go down," he said. "I'll catch you up."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not getting out of it that easily, _Iceman."_

And with that she gave an almighty shove, and rolled Bobby onto the floor. He thrashed about helplessly, his arms and legs trapped in the sheets that had been dragged off the bed with him.

"Rogue! I'm gonna get you for that!"

Bobby untangled himself, and stood up, as Rogue ran, squealing, into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her.

000000000000000

Bobby and Rogue walked downstairs to breakfast hand-in-hand, a now well-established routine.

As Rogue sat down, a girl with sleek black hair and almond-shaped eyes came running up bearing a plate piled high with bacon, eggs, sausages, and tomatoes. (all fried)

"Hey Jubs!" Rogue greeted her friend.

"Morning Rogue. Hey, you're lucky, I just managed to snatch this last batch before Logan-oops _Professor _Logan-got his hands on it. Grubs up!"

As Jubilee planted the plate in front of Rogue and the smell wafted right up her nostrils, Rogue's face turned green. Her mouth quivered and she jumped away from the table as if it were on fire. She ran, fast, into the adjoining kitchen, and soon the whole school could hear her retching. Bobby hurried after her.

"Rogue, are you ok? Rogue?"

From the teacher's table, now almost painfully empty, Storm, Logan, and Kurt Wagner-recently returned from Germany to teach at the mansion-watched the episode thoughtfully.

000000000000000

Bobby and Rogue had German with Kurt in 1st period. As they made their way to the classroom, Rogue looking considerably paler than usual, Storm appeared in front of them.

"Rogue, Bobby? Could I have a word in my office?"

Bobby objected.

"Professor Monroe, we have German-"

"Don't worry. I've fixed it with Kurt. Now, if you'd be so kind."

Bobby and Rogue, hand-in-hand again, followed Storm into what had previously been Charles Xavier's office. Already there were Logan, smoking a cigar, and a tall blonde woman they didn't recognise, floating 12 inches in the air.

"Please, sit. Bobby, Rogue," continued Storm. "Let me introduce you to our new resident lab doctor and Biology teacher, Dr Mary Ross. She just arrived this morning, so you are the first students to meet her."

Rogue and Bobby shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you," they mumbled.

There was an awkward silence. Bobby tried to break the ice.

"So are you a G.P. or what?

Dr Ross smiled.

"Yes I am, though I am also a certified gynaecologist."

Only Logan saw Rogue pale a little more and clench Bobby's hand.

Dr Ross turned her attention to Rogue.

"Hi Rogue. Miss Monroe tells me you had a funny turn at breakfast. How are you feeling now?"

"Um, ok, I guess…"

"Can you tell me if you've had anymore of these turns recently."

"Just a few-only in the last couple of weeks."

"And when the last time you had your period Rogue?"

Rogue hesitated.

"A little over 3 months ago-I think it's late because of the stress of the exams and all that…"

"Well, maybe. I wonder, is there any possibility that you might be pregnant Rogue?"

This time Bobby paled, and Rogue chewed her bottom lip. After no response from either of the teenagers Dr Ross continued.

"Rogue? Have you slept with Bobby?"

Rogue blushed, pretending not to notice the death glare Logan was shooting at Bobby.

"Umm..yeh, we have…but we always used protection."

Then Bobby spoke.

"Except-except, the first time Rogue. Don't you remember?"

Rogue's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh God, oh God…but it was just once, only once…shit, shit, shit!"

Dr Ross smiled sympathetically.

"Well, we can't be sure until you do a pregnancy test. Why don't you come down to the lab with me?"

She helped Rogue up, and led her out of the room. Bobby made as if to follow, but Logan put his arm out to block the way.

"I think you should wait here, _Iceboy," _Logan growled menacingly.

"Logan," said Storm menacingly. She turned to Bobby. "Logan's right. Rogue will be

back in no time."

Bobby sat back in his chair, his head in his hands. Logan lit another cigar. Storm sat at her desk, trying to concentrate on marking some papers.

After 15 minutes, Rogue and Dr Ross reappeared. Rogue's eyes were red and puffy. Bobby stood up.

"Rogue?" he said expectantly.

Rogue said nothing. Dr Ross glanced at her.

"Would you like me to tell them?" she asked quietly. Rogue nodded.

"Rogue is 12 weeks pregnant."

"Jesus Christ," Logan swore under his breath, putting out the cigar in his palm.

"Are you sure?" asked Bobby, pale-faced. Rogue nodded again. Bobby walked up to her slowly, and pulled her to his chest, holding her trembling body.

"Shh…It'll be ok, don't worry," he whispered soothingly. "I'm so happy Rogue, so happy."

Suddenly, he lifted her up and swung her around.

"I'm gonna be a dad, Rogue! Me: a fricking father!"

Storm and Dr. Ross smiled.

And only Logan saw a single tear trickle down Rogue's cheek.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in ages but I have had a really bad case of writer's block. However, I have the next couple of chapters safely written in my notebook, and if I get enough reviews, I might just post them….hint hint, wink wink! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO…PUSH THE BUTTON, PUSH IT, PUSH IT!**


	4. Confession amongst Flames

Chapter 3: Confession amongst Flames

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **La Rose Noir, Pyromaniac2009, tim1633, Arwen 11190, blonde-gal, Monkeysbrock, Raven-Padfoot-Marauder, lily-potter2010, Joyca, Joskers. **

I love you all, please keep reviewing!

In answer to **tim1633**'s question; in the 1st movie, Storm says Rogue looks about 19-and this is a couple of years later, I'm guessing-so I think Rogue is maybe 22 and Bobby is the same.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the X-men, in case you were wondering…**

The sky was alight with flames as the sun set over the mansion that evening. Rogue sat in the garden watching the reds and yellows burn ferociously.

"Hey kiddo," said a familiar voice.

"John would have loved this," she replied distantly. "I wonder if he's watching it."

"Maybe…"

"Bobby doesn't talk about John anymore. He doesn't even like me to talk about him."

"So how do you feel?"

"About John?"

"Nah, I mean…the kid."

Rogue looked up, surprised.

"How did you…?"

He smiled.

"I saw the tears. Besides, you smell upset."

Rogue shook her head.

"Not upset, just…in shock. Ah mean 3 months ago I couldn't even hold Bobby's hand, and now…." Her voice trailed off. "It's all so sudden."

"What does Iceman think?"

"Bobby? He couldn't be happier. He's already choosing baby names, for Chrissakes!"

"You know…you don't have to have it."

"You mean have a termination?" Rogue shook her head vehemently. "Did you know that at 10 weeks a baby already has all its organs, fingers, and toes? It's already a person-I couldn't kill it. I'm its mother and it's my job to protect it."

She wrapped a hand round her belly protectively. Then she leant over and kissed Logan softly on the cheek.

"Thank you Logan."

"For what, kid?"

"Just for being."

000000000000000

"So I can still go to classes and stuff right?"

Rogue was sitting in Storm's office at week later. It was only 2 months till finals and the end of her college education. She'd already agreed to stay at the school and teach afterwards-it wasn't like there was anywhere else to go.

"I see no reason why not," said Storm. "Though you will have to give up Danger Room training."

"Figures-besides in a few months I won't fit into my suit," laughed Rogue.

"We also need to discuss your location in the mansion."

Rogue's face grew alarmed.

"Oh, don't worry; we're not chucking you out! But you obviously can't keep sharing with Kitty Pryde, and although Bobby has the luxury of his own room, it isn't big enough for 3 people, even if one of them is a baby! So I have discussed this with Logan and Kurt, and we all agree that it would be best for you and Bobby to move into Professor Xavier's private apartment when the baby is born. It has a private lounge, kitchenette, and bathroom and you will probably need that privacy!"

Rogue was gobsmacked.

"Oh my God, I don't know what to say-thank you, thank you so much!"

Storm smiled.

"It's what the professor would have wanted I'm sure."

000000000000000

2 weeks later, Logan was wandering through the mansion during a free period, considering going for a ride, when Rogue almost ran straight into him.

"Hey kid, slow down!"

"Sorry Logan," she garbled. "But 'ahm late for an ultrasound with Dr Ross." She paused. 'Hey, d'ya wanna come?"

Logan blinked.

"What?"

"Well, Bobby's doing extra training in the Danger Room and it would nice to have someone with me. Of course you don't have to."

"No, I'll come-make sure you don't run into anyone else."

000000000000000

Rogue lay on a bed in the med lab, her t-shirt pushed up to reveal a gradually swelling stomach. Her breasts were rounder and bigger too, Logan couldn't help but notice.

Dr Ross spread a clear gel over Rogue's stomach and proceeded to pass a round probe over it. A fuzzy picture appeared on the monitor next to the bed. Dr Ross pointed at it.

"Here you can see the head, here is an arm, there's a foot, and-Rogue, do you want to know the sex?"

Rogue hesitated a second.

"Yeh, why not?"

"Congratulations-it's a healthy little girl."

Logan gazed in awe and fascination at the squirming shape on the screen. He couldn't believe that was a little girl, inside Marie. He felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Hey Logan?"

"Hmm…"

"Would you like to be godfather?"

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I love you…I'll bake you cookies…please?**


	5. Labor Day

Chapter 4:  Labor Day

**A/N: Instead of giving all you intelligent people a bunch of apologies, let me just say that I'm now in my 2nd last year of school, and the workload has been overwhelming: the only time I'm on the computer is for writing 2000 word long essays, and that's the reason for my appalling updating. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES?? I. DO. NOT. OWN. XMEN. **

"Shit," swore Rogue as she dropped her biro and it rolled off the bed. She stretched over her bump in vain. Bobby grinned as he picked it up and handed it to her.

"That's the 3rd time this evening. Are you doing it deliberately?"

Rogue pouted.

"Shut up, _Iceboy_. It's bad enough I feel like a beached whale, as well as having to correct 25 English essays."

Rogue and Bobby were in her room, each preparing their classes. Rogue taught English and Philosophy, while Bobby taught Physics and Calculus. Rogue was now 8 and a half months pregnant, and hadn't seen her toes in weeks. She leaned over to peer at Bobby.

"Watcha doing, honey?"

"Hang on a second…" He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and swung round to face Rogue.

"Ok. I was thinking maybe Cornelia?"

Rogue sighed.

"Do we have to do this _now?_"

"Well we haven't got much more time left…"

"Fine, read me the list."

"Annabel?"

"No."

"Sarah?"

"No."

"Fiona?"

"No."

"Gwendolyn?"

"No way!"

Bobby flung down his sheet in despair.

"Rogue! Do _you_ have any ideas then?"

Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door. It was Storm.

"Bobby, could I have a minute?"

When Bobby came back in a moment later, his face looked worried.

"Rogue, Storm has to pick up a runaway in California and she needs a co-pilot. You and I are the only other ones who know how to fly the jet…"

Rogue shrugged.

"So? Go – just as long as you promise not to run off with some tanned, blonde girl called Tiffany."

"But what about you – will you be ok?"

"Bobby, I'm not due for another 2 weeks –besides I'm hardly alone here, am I…"

Bobby's face relaxed a little.

"Well, only if you're sure..."

"Booby if you don't go now, I will attack you in a pregnancy-induced-craving need! Go, save the day, oh and bring back spaghetti!

"Spaghetti?"

"Blame it on the cravings!"

000000000000

Logan had just finished stopping a pair of sugar-high, telekinetic twins from killing each other with flying bookends, and was complementing a large drink and a few cigars when he heard a shriek form Rogue's room. He burst in to find her trembling and breathing deeply.

"Logan!" she cried. "Get Dr. Ross!"

000000000000

After examining Rogue, Dr Ross went to talk to Logan, who was waiting outside.

"Logan, Rogue has gone into labour. Her waters have broken and she's only having 10 minute intervals between her contractions. Normally, I would just take her to the med. Lab, but there's a problem..."

"What!" snapped Logan.

"The baby is in the breech position –"

"What does that mean?"

"The head is not pointing downwards, as it should be. There could be complications and I for one, am not prepared to take that risk. She needs to go to hospital."

000000000000

As Logan carried Rogue into Westchester Hospital, he glanced at Dr Ross who was following. First of all, he noticed that her feet were on the ground. Second of all, her face was pale and her hands were shaking.

"Are you ok? 'Cause I don't think I can carry both of you."

"Staying on the ground is harder than it looks," replied Dr Ross.

Logan caught the arm of a passing nurse.

"Please, help, she's in labour."

The nurse took in the situation in a second.

"Ok, sir. Lets get her into this wheelchair and go straight up to the maternity ward."

The nurse knelt down beside Rogue.

"Hey, sweetie. Can you tell me your name?"

"Its…Marie…" pants Rogue.

000000000000

Rogue lay on a hospital bed, her legs up and apart.

"Ok, Ro – Marie, you're 7 cm dilated. Hang on a bit more."

Logan stood at the top of the bed. As he mad to leave, Rogue grabbed his hand.

"Isn't this Iceboy's job?" he muttered.

"You're…good…at being a sub," Rogue panted.

"Ok Rogue, when I say so, push as hard as you can."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in burst Bobby, still in his X-Men uniform.

"Bobby!" cried Rogue. "You made it!"

Logan slipped quietly out, as Dr Ross said: "Push, Rogue, push! Good girl…."

000000000000

Logan paced up and down outside the delivery room. He badly wanted a cigar. Who would've thought it – him, Logan, so worried over the birth of a child. Of course, it wasn't any child…

His thoughts were interrupted by a pretty nurse smiling at him.

"Sir? You can go in now."

Logan stepped inside cautiously, clearing his throat. He approached the bed, where Bobby and Rogue were cradling a tiny little girl with a shock of black hair and bright blue eyes. Rogue looked up at him and smiled.

"Meet your god-daughter, Logan."

Without warning, she reached up and placed the baby in his arms.

"Um, Rogue…are you sure-?" asked Logan.

"Sssh, she's asleep…"

But the baby opened her eyes and as Logan stared into them, his heart melted.

"Have you thought of a name for her?"

Rogue and Bobby glanced at each other.

"Yes we have," replied Rogue nervously. "Logan, meet Jean Anna Drake."

Logan looked into the baby's big blue eyes again.

"Hello Jeanie…Welcome to the world."

**A/N: There we go! Rogue's daughter is born! Please review…I love you all! **


	6. Family Guy

Chapter 5: Family Guy

**A/N: Thanks to all those of you who have reviewed so far. There's something about opening your inbox and finding a new review which makes most authors really happy. Whether there good or bad, they let me no that someone out there has taken the time to read my story! So thank you and keep 'em coming!**

BOBBY'S POV

I watch them breathe. In, out, in, out.

Synchronised, perfectly atuned.

Jean had a nightmare last night, something about crocodiles chasing her through a maze and not being able to find mommy. So she came to sleep in our bed.

I love them so much sometimes it hurts. My two girls. So perfect: both dark and pale, one with my eyes – clear, crystal blue.

Rogue's arms are wrapped around Jeanie, and there they lie, curled up and sleeping peacefully.

I stroke Rogue's bare arm, it feels like silk. I wonder at the miracles that sometimes occur in our lives. 6 years ago I would have been gasping for air as I did this, my veins swelling, heart pounding. And now our touch is unlimited. We have another miracle – this one likes Oreos, and purple crayons, and tickles. She hates spiders and bedtime and yogurt. She's a flirt, a butterfly, an angel. She's mine.

000000000000

"Uncle Logan! Gimme a piggyback!"

"I'm not a donkey, kid," replies Logan. But he hoists her up on his back none the less, as Rogue looks on and laughs.

We're at the zoo, taking the 6th graders on a field trip. Jeanie's come along: she's the youngest student in the school and hasn't started classes yet – there are no mutants below the age of 11 at the Institute. Of course, Jeanie isn't a mutant, not yet anyway. Dr Ross says the chances are 50/50 since both parents carry the mutant gene, even if Rogue's is suppressed.

Its funny to watch Jeanie with kids twice her age and height. But it doesn't bother her. She has this incredibly sparkly personality, all smiles and skipping. She's a charmer, swishing her hair back and batting her eyelashes. She's got every man in the mansion wound round her little finger, says Rogue. And it's true. Even Logan, the tough-talking cage-fighter who smokes and drinks doesn't stand a chance against her charms. I think he adores her just as much as I do.

Rogue is teaching Jeanie piano. There's one in the Professor's apartment that we moved into. When we got back from the hospital after Jeanie's birth, Rogue had a surprise. With the help of a few Art students, we'd redecorated and refurnished the apartment secretly during her pregnancy. But we'd left the piano. I knew Rogue played, or used to, from the way she looked when she heard a piece of music. Sometimes she would lift up her gloved hands and for a brief moment, play the tune in the air. I once caught her listening to piece of Bach, her fingers pounding the air, tears streaming down her cheeks. I confronted her about it, and she said that it was a piece of her past that no belonged in her life. But her fingers were bare again now, and I hoped she would play again too. At first she avoided the piano, acted as if it wasn't there. But one morning a few months later, I awoke to the sound of the keys tinkling. It was a simple, haunting melody and as I walked into the living room, Rogue smiled. Ever since then, music has filled our home and the rest of the mansion.

**A/N: A lot of readers have asked me what Bobby thought of the whole situation, so I decide to give him a voice. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE! **


	7. Paradise Lost

Chapter 6: Paradise Lost

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers so far…especially to those who have been following the story since it was first posted. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY DO appreciate the time you take to push that button and post a comment, it means a lot to me. Recently I've been reviewing every story I read, hoping the karma will come back to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men; I never have and never will. Much to my sorrow. **

The sun rose bright over the mansion, one summer Monday morning, a few days after the zoo field trip. Rogue peered out the window at the clear blue sky. It was going to be another hot day, she thought as she stood under the shower, the hot water warming her to the bone. When she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Bobby was awake. He smiled at her and winked.

"Good morning beautiful."

He grabbed her hand as she walked to the closet and pulled her down onto the bed. Rogue lost her grip on the towel and it slid off.

"Bobby!" she muttered, half-loving it, half-annoyed. As she went to pull the towel up, he caught her hand again.

"Don't," he said, planting kisses on her hand, up her arm, her shoulder, her collarbone, down, down, down….

Next door, Jeanie slept, dreaming of hippos and elephants and a walking piano named Logan.

000000000000

It was 10.00 AM and Rogue was tearing her hair out. Two thirds of her 7th grade English class had not done their homework, and the class troublemaker, a telekinetic named Alison, was on a roll.

"Everyone who has not got their assignment with them today will have it on my desk before 1st period tomorrow, or you will all be paying a visit to Professor Monroe's office. Alison! Are you listening?"

"Yes, Miss D'Ancanto."

"Then please bring your pencil case down."

Said pencil case was currently whizzing around the room above the students' heads. Before Alison could think of a smart-alec comment, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed," said Rogue wearily. She picked up her books and made her way to the kitchen for a long-awaited cappuccino. As she went to turn the coffee machine on, Kitty ran past with a cry of "The machine's broken Rogue!"

This was going to be a long day.

000000000000

At 4.00 PM that afternoon, after giving her last class of the day, Rogue collapsed into an armchair, exhausted from her lack of caffeine. She'd hardly been there five minutes before Jean bounced in carrying a pink satchel, her dark hair in bunches.

Because Jean was half the age of the youngest student at the Institute and she wasn't a mutant, she went to the local elementary school. The teachers there knew her background but it wasn't a problem. And because Bobby and Rogue both had tight schedules, Logan picked Jeanie up everyday on his motorbike. He'd even got her a customised helmet with her name on it.

"Mommy, guess what we learnt in Gym class today?" The little girl was bursting with excitement.

Rogue smiled.

"What did you learn?"

"Cartwheels! Wanna see?"

"Not in here honey."

Jeanie's face fell, but Rogue hurried to console her.

"It's just that you might break something, but tell you what? After dinner, you can show me in the garden, ok?"

Jeanie wiped away a tear, and muttered a faint "Ok."

"Good. Then you can have your piano lesson now."

Jean's face brightened even more as she flew to the piano and opened it. For the next half- hour, she practiced her scales and exercises vigorously. As Rogue went to close the lid, Jeanie stopped her.

"Mommy, will you play my song? Pleeease??"

"Oh, alright then. Scoot over."

Rogue placed her tapered fingers on the ivory keys and began to play Gabriel Faure's "Pavane". Slowly but surely, the melody grew in strength and sound. It was the same piece Rogue had first played on this piano over six years ago. As it came to an end, Rogue closed the piano lid and locked it, took Jeanie's hand in hers, and together they walked down to the dining-room in silence.

000000000000

Dinner was pasta with tomato sauce – Jeanie's least favourite food. Bobby pretended the fork was an aeroplane to coax her into eating it (to no effect) while Rogue and Logan looked on and laughed at this hopeless cause. After dinner, Bobby was on clear-up duty while Logan had the fun task of forcing teenagers to agree on _one _TV show for the evening.

Jeanie tugged her mother's shirt.

"Mommy, you promised…"

"Ok sugah, lets go."

000000000000

"Mommy, mommy, look at me!" Jeanie turned a wobbly cartwheel on the soft grass. Her hair hung down in loose waves and her eyes sparkled as a nearby Rogue applauded loudly. Rogue glanced at the wristwatch on her pale, thin wrist.

"Ok, sugah, bedtime. Daddy's in the kitchen, go tell him to take you upstairs and read you Sleeping Beauty, ok? Goodnight honey."

Jeanie turned towards the ivy-covered mansion, and started to run towards the door. Then she stopped, and ran back into her mother's arms.

"I love you mommy" whispered Jeanie.

Rogue smiled.

"I love you too baby. Very, very much. Gimme a kiss and I'll come up and tuck you in."

Jean planted a wet, sticky kiss – the kind only children give – on Rogue's cheek. Suddenly her body went limp and floppy.

"Sugah, you're gonna drown me – Honey? Jeanie?"

Rogue laid her body out on the grass. Her eyes were closed, her lips blue, and her breathing shallow.

"Oh God! Jeanie, honey, wake up! Wake up Jean! Oh God, oh God, I knew it couldn't last…"

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I've got this far! I'm more of a one-shot person, so this is a big achievement for me. Only about 2 more chapters to go, I'm afraid. Thanks for all of your support. The reviews make me update faster, so you know what to do! **


	8. To Kill a Mockingbird

Chapter 7: To Kill a Mockingbird

**A/N: So, we're almost at the end now. I just want to thank every single person out there who has been following this story since it began, as well those who have just read some of it. I especially want to thank ALL the reviewers who have let me know that I'm not writing this for empty space. I know it's been said before, not just by me, but the reviews really are greatly appreciated. I also want to apologise for my spaced out writing. I have 4 siblings and only one PC in the house, as well as a continuous mountain of schoolwork. Thank you for your patience. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except for Jeanie and Dr Ross. Lucky Marvel… **

An incredibly high-pitched shriek, full of pain, echoed through the corridors of the large mansion. Students sat up from watching _The O.C. _in astonishment. Storm, sitting in her study, dropped her fountain pen. Some of the younger students whimpered. And both Bobby and Logan ran for the garden.

Logan reached the wailing Rogue first. She was clutching Jeanie, her arms clasped tight around the frail torso, rocking backwards and forwards. When Bobby arrived, he stood still, staring at his little girl. Logan was trying to pull Rogue off Jean.

"Bobby, gimme a hand!" shouted Logan.

Bobby remained frozen and silent.

"Bobby! We've got to get Jeanie to the med. lab! HELP ME!"

Bobby snapped back to life. He grabbed Rogue, and with strength he didn't know he had, pulled her away, almost tossing her aside. He scooped up Jean in his arms, and ran for the medical lab.

A crowd of students had gathered at the scene, and as they parted to let Bobby through, they turned to the sorry sight before them. Professor Logan, the gruff teacher you didn't dare answer back to, had tears streaming down his cheeks. He was clutching a wailing Miss D'Ancanto, usually so smiling and composed, now tear-stained and to all appearances, mad.

000000000000

A heavy silence hung over the med. lab. waiting room. Logan paced up and down, growling and muttering, lighting cigar after cigar before putting them out in the palm of his. The pain was a distraction.

Bobby was leaning against a wall, head in his hands, tears trickling down his cheeks, murmuring prayers remembered from his childhood.

But Rogue was the scariest. She was sitting dead upright, hands resting on her legs, staring at the doors into the lab. Her face was the colour of chalk, and between her fingers she crumpled a pair of black silk gloves, resurrected from a dusty shoebox in her dresser drawer.

Bobby glanced over at her, and in a cold, harsh voice he didn't recognise himself, he said: "Bit late, now isn't it?"

Logan growled. "Watch it, Icecube…"

Rogue shook her head. "He's right Logan," she whispered. "I should have realised it was too good to be true." And for the first time in 6 years, Rogue clothed her hands in gloves.

000000000000

The hours ticked by. Bobby slid to the floor, head drooping. Logan spread out on the hard plastic chairs, yawning. Only Rogue remained sitting upright, staring straight, almost willing her eyes to see through the doors, and to see her baby, her precious, her Jeanie, lying unconscious and unaware.

Finally, Dr. Ross and Dr Hank McCoy (who had rushed back from Washington to lend his medical services) emerged from the lab, looking haggard and exhausted.

Dr Ross stepped forward, her face full of sorrow. She spoke hesitantly, her voice cracking.

"I am so sorry…."

"NO!" shouted Bobby.

"Jean is not responding to noxious stimuli-"

"What the hell does that mean? Speak English, Doc" interrupted Logan.

"I'm afraid she's not showing any signs of neurological activity…she's brain dead."

Rogue whimpered, as Bobby screamed, begging Dr Ross to do something, anything to save his little girl…

Dr Ross continued, her voice faltering as she began to break down.

"At the moment a respirator is breathing for her, but- but sooner or later… you will have t-to turn it off…"

Rogue got up from her seat slowly. "Sooner rather then later," she said without feeling. "No need to put it off, hey?"

Bobby snapped, and lunged at her.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD, YOU STUPID COW? YOU'VE KILLED YOUR –OUR DAUGHTER, AND NOW YOU CAN JUST PULL THE PLUG LIKE THAT? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?"

Logan pulled Bobby off Rogue, as she stood still and silent, accepting Bobby's blows without a word.

"Rogue is right. You're both suffering, why let it hurt for longer than it has to? We're all hurting Bobby," said Logan. "Jean was like a daughter to all of us. All we can do now is say goodbye."

He let go of Bobby, who crumpled to the floor. Logan turned to Rogue, taking her gloved hand gently.

"Come on Rogue."

As they walked into the lab, Bobby followed them slowly. Jeanie was lying on a bed, her silky brown hair fanning across the pillow like a halo. A tube fed down her throat, breathing for her. Her frail chest moved up and down slowly.

Logan dropped Rogue's hand and stepped forward, leaning over the bed. He sat on the edge, stroking Jeanie's hair.

"I know you can't hear me, but its Uncle Logan here. I never told you how much you look like your mom, did I? You know, I met your mom in the back of a camper van? In the trailer, actually. She was hiding, just like you when we play Hide and Seek. I was gonna take you camping someday, kid. Up into Canada, into the Rockies…They have grizzly bears up there, you know, like your teddies. But who knows, maybe you're looking at the Rockies right now. Remember to count the bears for me, ok kiddo? I love you, kid. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite…"

Logan's gruff voice cracked as he said goodbye, and he lifted a weather-beaten hand to wipe away a tear or two. He turned around, and as he walked out, whispered to Bobby: "She needs you, Bobby. Don't let her down." Logan shut the doors behind him and Bobby and Rogue were left to say one last goodnight to their daughter. Bobby slipped his hand into Rogue's.

"Let's do this together."

Rogue nodded silently, edging towards the bed. She climbed onto it, and curled up beside Jeanie, hugging her tight and stroking her cheek. Bobby sat on the other side of the bed and held Jean's hand, as Rogue began to sing.

"_Hush now baby, don't say a word,_

_Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird;_

_And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Mamma's gonna buy you a diamond ring;_

_And if that diamond turns to brass,_

_Mamma's gonna buy you a looking glass;_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mamma's gonna buy you a billy goat;_

_And if that goat does run away-_

_Mamma's gonna buy you another, today…"_

Rogue kissed her baby on the forehead. "Goodbye, my precious. I will always be thinking of you, always. I love you, my darling, my precious, precious baby. Goodbye, Jeanie."

Bobby whispered in Jean's ear, tears and goodbyes mingling together. Rogue grasped Bobby's hand, as he leant across and flicked off the respirator. The monitors flat-lined, and little Jeanie slipped away, leaving her parents utterly lost and utterly alone.

**A/N: This was the most difficult chapter to write, and probably the most difficult thing I've ever written. It's hard to accurately communicate emotions and feelings onto paper, especially in a situation so traumatic. Only 2 chapters to go. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE ALL MY READERS, BUT I CAN'T LOVE YOU IF I DON'T KNOW YOU'VE READ!**


End file.
